U.S. Pat. No. 8,178,658 discloses pesticidal compositions comprising a compound having the following structure:
wherein Ar1, Het, Ar2, J, L, K, Q, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are disclosed in the patent. While processes are disclosed on how to make such compounds, and such processes are useful, it is desired to have more useful processes to make these compounds. In particular, it is desirable to have more commercially useful routes (particularly those with fewer process steps) to certain substituted triaryl intermediates disclosed in the patent that are useful in producing the compounds of Formula A-1.